The Promise
by mjm-g
Summary: They say that relationships ruin friendships. I'm starting to believe it's true.
1. Chapter 1

Blue skies, dancing sunshine, green grasses, perfect weather - it sounds really relaxing, but I am not enjoying all of these now. I feel tensed and nervous, as if I'm waiting for some miracle to happen.

My brain and heart are currently fighting about something I'm not even sure is worth it. It's all I've been thinking about, and it's distracting me from all of my classes. I've never felt this before, you know. This is a completely different feeling. It's rather depressing - even more depressing than getting E's in two subjects in the O.W.L.S. I mean, Rose Weasley never gets anything rather than O's.

I tell myself I could do better everyday, but it just keeps on getting worse. I know this feeling, I've read about this stuff in books, but never in my life I had imagined it would happen. And I never thought it would be this hard.

I'm in sixth year now. I expected better behavior from myself, but I can't help it. I can't help falling for a best friend, who in turn, hasn't the slightest idea I like him. I can't help seeing those sparks in his eyes whenever he smiles. I can't help feeling safe and secure whenever he puts his arms around me. I can't help being giddy and excited whenever he asks me to go to Hogsmeade with him during weekends. I can't help staring at him whenever he's not looking. I can't help noticing small details about him (like how his eyebrows meet whenever he's focused on something, how quiet he can be, or how he likes his coffee).

He's smart and all, but I just can't believe he hasn't figured this out yet, after one long year.

This is why I'm here, in the meadow near Hogsmeade, trying to decide whether I would tell him my feelings and risk our friendship. Because really, it's just so heartbreaking thinking about all the consequences. I can picture Scorpius avoiding me in the hallways - sweet Merlin, I wouldn't want that.

I stood up and started to go to the castle. Not that I've made my decision, but I really need to go to class. And anyway, Scorpius must be waiting for me. It's the only class we have together today.

Instead, I bumped into Albus.

"Rose," Albus said eagerly. "How long do you plan to keep it secret?"

Aside from me, Albus Potter, the cousin I trust most, was the only one who knows about my secret.

"A while," I muttered.

"What? You should tell him now, Rose. I mean, who knows? Maybe he likes you too, secretly."

My eyes suddenly landed on Albus', waiting him to laugh out loud. Instead, I saw that he was serious. I mean, I must admit that was funny, because really, the idea of Scorpius liking me is really... silly.

I laughed sarcastically. "Nice."

"Seriously! I'd pay you 10 galleons if you tell him this week." Albus smirked.

"Albus," I said matter-of-factly, "Our friendship is worth than 10 galleons. I wouldn't want to bet on that."

"But Rose, you have to tell him right now, or he'll find someone else."

"He'll... he'll runaway, Al. He'll runaway and avoid me."

"And you know this because...?"

"_Because_," I sighed, "He's my best friend. I've known him for about 5 years already. We know each other inside-out."

"But, wouldn't you want to risk? I mean, if he's your best friend, surely he won't leave you?"

I smiled. Albus Potter really knows what to say, even if what he says is complete utter bullshit.

"I'll... I promise I'll talk to him later." I said, feeling a little bit sick.

"Great." Albus smirked and walked off.

_Bloody hell._ What am I supposed to do now? Whenever I make a promise, I keep it. It's a shame Albus knows me too damn well.

* * *

><p>"Rosie!"<p>

My heart seem to have stopped when I heard that familiar voice calling my name. I turned around and see Scorpius Malfoy, tall, blond, pale and handsome, running towards me.

I laughed. He looked so cute.

"And why, may I ask, are you laughing? Is there something on my face?" He asked jokingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there's a cockroach on your face - oh wait, that was just _your_ face, sorry." I giggled.

"Now, that's just mean." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled. He smiled. My heart melts.

"Listen, Scorpius, meet me at the meadow after classes. Is that all right with you?" I can feel my heart pounding very loudly. _This is it. This is it..._

"Sure, Rosie. Now let's go to class."

_Oh fuck._

* * *

><p>I can't do this. I can't. I really can't do this. I'm going to die. I <em>am <em>dying. I wish I was dead. I wish I never make that impulsive promise. I wish I hadn't bumped into Albus a while ago and make that stupid promise. I wish I was -

"Sorry, Rosie, McGonagall had to talk to me about Head duties." He walked toward me with the smile I'm so familiar with.

"No, no - it's really okay. I mean, you didn't have to come here anyway. It was just a mere suggestion." I gulped, hoping he wouldn't see I'm being anxious about this whole thing.

He smirked. "So, are we here to watch the sunset?"

"Actually... no. I - I came here to tell you s-something." I stammered. I was trembling and my knees and hands were shaking.

This was it. The moment that will change our lives forever.

"And what's that?" he asked curiously.

I gulped.

Closed my eyes, and counted to ten.

"Scorpius, I know this will be a _ bit_ of a shock, but -"

"It probably won't. What could be more -"

"I like you."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

I looked at him. He was staring at me with expressionless eyes. The smile and the excitement of his face was gone. It was now blank and clueless.

My heart was pounding so fast and loudly, it was as if I was going to have a heart attack. It hurt, too, because based from his expression, I know this won't be good. I know for a fact that I won't like this, and it will break my heart.

_5 seconds... 10 seconds... 15 seconds..._

"Since when?" he asked.

"5th year. I wanted to tell you, Scorpius. I just didn't have the courage to -"

"Well, you shouldn't have told me this, Rose!" he said angrily. "You do know this could change things, do you?"

I nodded.

"_Don't_," he paused, unable to find the words. "Don't expect me to look at you the same! I'm sorry, but I think you know me too well to confess something like that! This - this is rubbish, Rose!"

He stomped off faster than I can blink my eye.

If this is what you call heartbreak, I would never want to experience it for as long as I live.

At this point, I've come to a realization: Albus Potter was wrong. And I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

I think this chapter's boring. I promise that the next chapter would be, well, a little bit nicer. Lol. Enjoy!

(Tell me what you think. Comments, reviews and suggestions are all welcome.)

(This was written in Scorpius' point of view)

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius' Point of view<strong>

_"I like you."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Fifth year. I wanted to tell you, Scorpius. I just didn't have the courage to -"_

Blah blah blah.

Well, fuck, if I had just seen that one coming, I would've been out of her life for good.

I walked away. As usual.

I always thought Rose wouldn't be one of those "girls" who would actually like me. Let me tell you honestly - I don't really get along well with my admirers. I mean, sure, I flirt but, never in my life I actually liked someone seriously. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. The only people that I like are my parents and Rose - not until this happened, anyway.

Rose was always the quiet type. She doesn't like talking very much and socializing, that's why I'm her only friend (except for the Potter-Weasley clan, that is). She wouldn't have any friends if I didn't approach her on the train while I was looking for an available compartment. She welcomed me, and I was grateful for that. And she saved my life more than a hundred times from James Potter's pranks. I think I owe her well enough for that.

But alas, I don't think I'll be able to repay her for walking away from her like that.

Bloody hell, now I feel guilty. And we're losing the subject.

Why do I feel so angry anyway? Just because she likes me doesn't mean it could ruin our friendship. I value our friendship very much because well, for obvious reasons, she's my only friend. And I don't want to lose her just because she likes me.

But wait! I remember something - some promise we made ages ago...

_We promised not to fall in love. Ever._

But wait again! It doesn't mean she's in love with me, does it? She only said she likes me. Like, not love. It won't turn into love unless... unless I stay away from her.

_Shut it Scorpius. You need her_. This is why I'm going to tell her sorry.

I turned around and headed back for the meadow. I looked around and saw nothing much has changed. I wasn't too late - thank goodness - she was still there, on the same spot where I left her, but she was sitting in an Indian position, her head was resting on her palm, and twirling a lock of hair. I could only see half of her face, but nonetheless, she was really beautiful. Anyway, she didn't seem to notice I was there so I cleared my throat. She was startled and looked at my direction. I could tell she was crying because her eyes were bloody red and her cheeks were somehow wet. I muttered a hi, and sat down beside her. Same sitting position, only we were face to face. She didn't speak, and I was okay with that. We sat there without saying a word when I finally decided to break the silence.

"Rose?" I barely said, making the words turn into a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

She sighed, and looked at me directly in the eyes. This is one of the moments where I actually feel awkward so I looked away.

"It's all right." she said, looking away.

I was thinking of something that could be done to make it up to her. I know she wasn't really happy about the incident (I mean, who would be?) and doesn't accept my apology wholeheartedly. We kept quiet for a while again, and then the most horrible idea struck me.

_I was going to ask her out._

"Um... Rose?" She looked at me as I said this. "I was wondering if you would go out with me this Saturday?"

Goodbye, dignity.

"This Saturday? You mean, tomorrow? Where? Why?" she asked with a slight hint of suspicion.

"Er, Muggle London. I think we need to talk about - er - things."

"Why?"

"I told you, I think we need to talk about what happened."

"No, I mean, why would you want to talk about that? You told me it was rubbish, anyway."

I sighed. "I think I owe you an explanation. And vice versa." Okay, so I told a white lie. It wouldn't hurt. She'll probably forget it by tomorrow.

"I owe you an explanation? But why?"

"I'll just tell you tomorrow." I said, almost giving away signs of impatience.

She seemed convinced, but hesitated then smiled. "Well, okay. I guess."

I forced a smile and said, "I'll pick you up at seven." She nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." I stood up, offering my hand to her. She took it and we went to the castle in silence.

_What trouble have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Reviews, please? :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews :D I changed the title and the summary :) Sorry this took a while! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpius point of view<strong>

"Wanglewort." I said to the Fat Lady.

"Come on in." she said in her usual thrilly voice. The door opened and I stepped in. The only persons in there were the Potters - James, Albus and Lily. The siblings were all sitting in front of the fireplace, probably doing their essays. Nobody seemed to noticed me, (and I'm too shy to say hi) so I tried to sneak to the girls' common room. Unfortunately Albus Potter heard me stepped on what seemed like a creaking floorboard.

"Malfoy?" he asked, probably wondering how the hell I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Er, hey Potter," I said, turning around to face him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" This time, it was James who said that. He stood up and walked in circles around me. Honestly, it made me feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"I came here to pick up Rose," I said, holding out the single rose I have on my hands.

"Rose must have told you the password," James stated.

"Yes," I muttered.

James went to his chair again and started doing his essay again. I turned around and started going to Rose's room but Albus' voice caused me to stop.

"Rose told me all about it," Albus said randomly.

I felt my heart beating faster than usual again. I knew what Albus meant by "it". He was so close to Rose that he knew everything about her. And I know I won't get away from this "talk" I'm sure I'm going to have with him.

I nodded. I didn't know what to say or anything. Albus and I have never been friends. Yes, we talk, but occasionally. He raised his eyebrows at me, as if to indicate I should say something.

"Er, sorry mate, I really don't want to talk about this now," I said, pretending to observe the Gryffindor common room. I've been here a couple of times already, but I just had to "observe" it. "There's something new about this common room."

Albus snorted. "Oh don't worry, Malfoy. We'll talk about this later," he said, with his eyes firmly fixed on mine. "I'll call Rose. In case you do something inappropriate again." And with that, he went up the stairs and disappeared.

I grunted, and made myself feel comfortable sitting on Albus' chair. I mean, Albus wouldn't mind.

A moment later, Albus came back with no Rose Weasley following behind. He seemed to notice my curiosity and said, "Rose will be down in a minute." I nodded as I stood up. Albus took a seat on his chair again, and continued doing his essay.

I sat down on the last step of the staircase, waiting for Rose impatiently. Who knows what will happen to this date?

I finally heard footsteps. I stood up and clutched the rose tightly. I had the thorns removed so that when Rose would hold it, it wouldn't hurt.

And then I saw her. Dazzling and beautiful as she always is, Rose Weasley was now standing in front of me, wearing a loose fitting dainty pink sweater tucked in a khaki mini skirt. Simple yet elegant. Yup, that's definitely Rose.

I cleared my throat. "Hi."

"Hi, Scorpius." she greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"It's a surprise," I smirked.

* * *

><p>Her eyes were round as marbles and her jaw was hanging open. She can barely speak - she was just standing frozen on the spot beside me, staring at the stars above us. I patted her back once and she beamed at me. I gave her a smile. She seemed to have been lost in thought again, staring dreamily at the sky, not saying a word. I guided her to the big maple tree where I asked a house-elf to set up a picnic mat and candle light tables. The house-elf was still there, fixing our food and chairs. He spotted us coming towards him and called me.<p>

"Master!" Klov called.

"Hello, Klov," I said. "Is the food ready?"

"Oh yes, sir. Klov has made excellent food for master and his date. Sir and miss should eat now, sir. Klov would leave now. Yes, yes, I should leave now. Enjoy, master and his date!"

I smiled at him and in one snap of a finger, he disappeared.

Where we are exactly, I cannot say. We are located somewhere between a beach and a highway. It's probably a park, with open grass and a huge lot.

Being the gentleman that I am, I pulled the chair for Rose to sit and poured wine in her glass. She thanked me, and I sat on the chair across her.

It was awkward at first, because no one was talking, but then -

"Why Muggle London?" she asked.

"I have to buy my grandmother something for her birthday," I said. It was the truth, actually. Next week is my grandmother's birthday. And I was planning to give her something... Muggle-made.

"Oh. The food's really great! I could eat this everyday!" she said, stuffing her mouth with lots of food.

I smiled. "I think Klov would kiss your feet if he heard that."

We talked about random stuffs and ate heartily. After eating, we decided to take a walk around the park. We talked about our childhood and other random stuffs - again - and we teased each other and yada, yada, yada. Awkward silence befalls on us, and as usual, she's the one to break it.

"Scorpius, you have something to tell me, didn't you?"

"Oh right. Yeah, yeah. I completely forgot." I took a deep breath and waited for her to answer.

"Well? What is it?" she asked, trying not to sound so desperate.

"I, er, want us to stay friends." I stated, rather coldly.

I heard her sigh softly, and the tiniest smile played on her lips. "I know that, Scorpius."

"I - I, well, that's good. There's no need for explanation."

"I'm sorry, Rosie."

She slightly blused. "No, no. There's really nothing to be sorry about."

I gave her a sad smile. I know she's hurt, you know, emotionally, because she's really not the type of girl who actually likes people. She hates rejection, and fears it. And here I am - rejecting her right on her face.

Maybe I didn't hurt her at all. I mean, if she likes me enough, she wouldn't be bothered at all. She'll forget my mistakes and move on. And maybe, just maybe, she doesn't care about my mistakes.. Hopefully. But I know Rose notices everything, and that everything bothers her.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." I said.

"What? Why?"

"Why not? This is a fun way of getting to know each other." I smirked.

"But we know everything about each other!"

I looked at her with my annoying puppy eyes. She face palmed herself and exclaimed, "All right, all right!"

I chuckled, and turned serious again. I took a deep breath and thought of possible questions and dares.

"Truth or dare?"

"Who said you were the first to ask?" she demanded.

"I did. Now, truth or dare?"

"There's really nothing to do out here, so I guess I would pick truth." she said thoughtfully.

Truth. Truth. What is it that I want to know about her that involves me?

_Ah. I know the perfect question._

"Rosie," I softly said. "Answer my question honestly, all right?"

"Er, okay. Don't make your questions too hard, though." she looked down nervously.

"Okay. Here's the question: Did I ever hurt you? Like, seriously hurt you?"

It was a stupid question, I know. But I really just wanted to know.

It was apparent that she was caught off guard. I would have laughed about her expression if we were still, er, you know, the kind of best friends we were. But seeing that I was in a situation that could risk our friendship, I didn't say anything. Instead I waited for her answer.

I studied her expression - it was definitely her look of sadness and anger combined together. It was also her expression of being nervous. I waited for her answer, but still, no gestures or words.

I waited, and waited and waited.

"Did you even hear -"

"Yes, Scorpius. You did. Every single day in 5th year. Up until this moment."

I sat there staring blankly at her.

"Look, I'm sorry -"

"No, no! I'm sorry. I just - why aren't you telling me?" I cut her off.

"Why would I tell you?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're_ friends_."

"Am I supposed to tell you everything?" I didn't answer. "I guess not." She stomped away - mad - and I saw that she was heading to the highway. I didn't realize my question would upset her so much.

I ran fast enough to catch her arm, but she jerked it away.

I was so confused.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"What's wrong with me? Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?"

"I'm prefectly fine, thank you. You're acting really weird, Rose."

She closed her eyes, and I could tell she was counting. She does this whenever she's nervous or angry.

"Of course I'm acting weird," she said calmly. "Now, let's play Truth or Dare. I'm guessing you would choose truth. Now, answer me honestly -"

"What are you -"

"- what would you do if I told you I was madly in love with you?"

Now, I was the one caught off guard. I didn't say anything but I stared at her in disbelief. She snorted, and continued, "I'm acting really weird, because you make me feel nervous, all right? You make me feel something I've never felt before - and you're there, just standing like an idiot, clueless of what I feel! You keep saying we're friends and all that - I mean, bloody hell - I get it! You don't have to spit it out on my face! I'm perfectly fine with us being friends. I mean, that's all we can ever be, right?"

She took a deep breath and I realized she was about to cry. I was still standing frozen on the spot, and Merlin, I think I look like an idiot.

She forced a smile - a sad one, and continued, "I'm really in love with you, Scorpius. I'm sure of -"

"Love?_ Love?_ Wake up, Rose! Do you even know what that word means? Don't tell me you're in love with me because that's just so immature! You're so naive! Grow up!"

I seriously can't believe I said that.

Her eyes was full of tears and those tears were starting to drop from her eyes. She stared at me for one spared second and looked at me with sadness. She ran away, headed to the highway and stopped at the middle of the street. It was damn stupid, I tell you, but I went and followed her. I tried to drag her arm, but she wouldn't budge.

"_What?_"

"Come on, Rose! This is the fucking highway! It's dangerous!" We were lucky there were no cars passing by. It was a quiet night, the only people found around here was us.

She ignored me. "Stop being so immature! We can sort this out eventually!" I roared, pulling her arm.

"No!" she screamed. "I'm not going anywhere. Just leave me here."

"I won't, all right? Come on." I tried to pull her arm again but she didn't budge.

Suddenly, I heard a car honking. I turned my head to the left and saw an 8 wheeler truck heading our way. It was already too close, and suddenly, I felt stuck to the ground. My adrenaline rush wasn't working.. I had to warn Rose.

"Rose!" I shrieked, but it was too late. She pushed me aside and I hit my head on a nearby tree. The last thing I heard was Rose's scream of agony, and the last thing I saw was the truck hitting Rose, sending her to fly to the ground. Unmoving, her eyes were closed, and her head was swimming in a pool of blood.

She was dying.

After I saw this horrifying scene, I fell into unconsiousness.

* * *

><p>Please review! It would mean so much to me!<p> 


End file.
